Hidden Love
by i'll-cover-you-x
Summary: This story came from my intrigue of what it would have been like for Sybil and Branson to publically play the role of lady and chauffeur after their failed elopement. In this story Mary and Edith try to keep them apart so they struggle to meet up alone. Instead they have to make the most of any time they can have with each other even though they have to hide their love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**This chapter takes place just after the failed elopement.**

* * *

During the journey home Sybil had managed to block out the voices of both her sisters. They seemed to think that after persuading her not to elope they were able to stop her marrying at all. For miles they had both tried to reason with her, reminding her of how different her life would be with Tom and how much she was giving up, yet Sybil did not see it like that at all. The only thing that worried her was that she may have lost Tom. As her sisters droned on all Sybil could see was the expression on Tom's face when she had left: the hurt and more worryingly the acceptance. Did he really think her mind could be changed that easily and had he already resigned their love to the past? Whilst she was glad they would speak to her parents before her marriage she regretted how she had left him and wished she had given him more reassurance. When they reached Downton Sybil allowed Anna to lead her to her room outwardly calm, but her mind franticly questioning what would happen next. Would he be tired of waiting for her and move on? Would he even return? Lying down Sybil knew she was doubting Tom when she had no need, but that did not stop the intense need to reassure him of her love.

Waiting until she was sure her sisters would be asleep she quietly put on her coat and crept out of the house towards Tom's cottage. As she passed the garage she saw he had not returned the car yet which added to her worry. Seeing where her thoughts were headed Sybil stopped them immediately: she knew Tom did not like to drive when tired and it was likely he would return after getting some sleep. Wanting to see him as soon as possible Sybil settled into another car to wait.

* * *

Once Mary had left the room Tom had sat back down on the bed partly in shock. Whilst he had known there was a chance they would be caught he had never truly believed it would happen and was having trouble taking it in. Eventually he lay down on the bed worrying about Sybil. He knew it had been wrong of him to doubt her, but he had been shocked by how quickly she had left with just a few words to say goodbye. Although he was desperate to see her again he knew he was in no state to drive back so he settled down to sleep without much success, his mind trying to plan what would happen next.

Eventually he gave up on sleep and began the drive back to Downton still questioning his plans. How would he be able to speak to her? Surely her sisters would try to keep her from him. Would they succeed in changing her mind? Should he even be returning? Quickly he dismissed such questions from his mind- he was tired and not thinking rationally. Of course they both loved each other and would still get married. He just had to wait a short time longer.

By the time he arrived at the garage it was nearly morning and he hoped the servants who were already awake had not seen him. After parking the car he was about to head to his cottage to change when he heard a sleepy "Tom." Surprised he looked at the nearest car where Sybil was sitting up after managing to get a couple of hours sleep.

"My love what are you doing here?" he asked surprised as he walked over to her.

"I couldn't leave you like that." She responded still rather sleepy. "My sisters are going to do their best to keep us apart after this and I needed you to know that they will not change my mind. We will get married as soon as I've told my parents."

"I want you to be ready." Tom replied. "I don't want us to marry with you regretting rushing it."

"You've waited long enough." Sybil cut him off before being unable to resist a yawn.

"You're tired." He stated. "You should get back to bed before it is time for your breakfast."

"No we need to talk now." She insisted. "It will be hard for us to see each other after this with my sisters will try to keep us apart."

"We'll find a way." He reassured her.

"Much as I love my sisters they are very good schemers… they've had a lot of practice." Although they were in the privacy of the garage these words were spoken in a hushed tone. It showed how close Sybil was to Tom that she could speak so freely to him as he was the only one she would discuss her sisters with.

"They can't control all your movements and you at least have to take some journeys by car." Tom pointed out his words slightly fuzzy with tiredness. "But unless we both get some more sleep it will look suspicious."

Sybil saw that he was right. Whilst she could pretend to still feel ill and stay in bed Tom had a day's work ahead of him where his exhaustion would look odd.

"I will try to return soon." She promised.

"They can't keep us apart for ever." He reminded her before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. Then she hurried back to sneak into the house before too many of the servants were up.

* * *

**This is my first Downton Abbey story so I'd really appreciate any reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to everyone who's reviewed! This chapter was getting too long so i've split it into two parts and will try to update again soon.**

** Again I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

Mary and Edith were determined to stop their sister marrying the chauffeur though for different reasons: Mary was simply shocked at the idea of love crossing the class divide whilst Edith did not want Sybil to move to Ireland leaving her only with Mary. The rivalry between the two would escalate without the calming influence of Sybil. Unfortunately this agreement did not lead to any reconciliation of the pair as they both competed to have the major role in breaking the two up.

The day after the failed elopement Sybil had spent most of the day in her room, partly due to exhaustion and partly to make the pretence of her illness more realistic. As such she was unprepared for Edith's announcement at breakfast.

"I've asked Lavinia to join us after breakfast. I thought we could assist with planning her wedding as she doesn't know many people in Yorkshire." Edith's plan was clever as it put Mary in a difficult position. Should she agree and spend the day planning Matthew's perfect wedding to someone else or should she risk Sybil spending the day with Branson? Mary fixed Edith a look showing quite clearly what she thought of the idea.

Lord Grantham looked in surprise at Edith. He suspected the wedding was a hard topic for Mary and had not suspected such a suggestion.

"Are you sure that would be wise?" He questioned, then searching for an explanation added "we are after all the Groom's family."

"I think it is a very kind idea." Mary managed to reply evenly enough given her reluctance. "It would be hard for Lavinia to arrange a wedding at Downton without planning it properly here." Mary did see the intelligence of the plan: if Sybil had to spend her time planning a lavish wedding at her home surely she would come to regret not having one for herself. Of course Sybil saw through this straight away, but could think of no reason against Lavinia's visit particularly after it had gained Mary's support. Furthermore she liked Lavinia and did not wish to appear rude.

* * *

Branson had just finished breakfast when Mr Carson came to the cottage to give him his instructions for the day. It was relatively quiet in the morning as he only had to collect Miss Swire. He always found journeys with only one passenger the hardest as the lack of conversation served to reinforce his position in the world. That he was not deemed worthy to speak to those born in a higher rank than him was usually met with wry amusement on his part, yet on some occasions he resented it too much. He was sure Miss Swire was likeable enough, but what she done to gain a higher class than him? Perhaps it was Lady Mary's casual assumption that he needed her to pay for the room or their shock at Sybil wanting to marry a mere chauffeur, but he found the job harder than usual on the drive to Downton.

Knowing it would be some time before he was needed and wanting to reassure himself that he would make something of himself, Tom returned to his cottage to work. His true interest was politics and with the situation in Ireland he knew this was what he wanted to pursue. Yet before this could become his career he needed a way to earn income and the solution was writing. For him defending an argument well was one of his talents and so he liked to write political articles and getting these published would support him. Once Tom had sat down at the table in his cottage he started work on a piece analysing the effect of the Great War on the class system.

* * *

Sybil had been expecting a dreary morning with her sisters placing weighted emphasis on the grandeur of a Downton wedding, but instead she really enjoyed being able to plan a Wedding and it gave her some ideas of what she wanted at her own though on a smaller scale.

"I think Roses for the bouquet." Lavinia had decided, "and possibly more decorating the church."

"You could have similar flower arrangements at Downton for the reception." Sybil suggested making a note of this.

"How about using lilies too?" Mary asked knowing Sybil could not afford her favourite flower at her wedding. "they won't be in season, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"They're one of my favourite flowers." Lavinia was pleased with the idea.

"Mine too." Sybil added, "I think in some ways they are more romantic than roses and if you get the colour scheme right the displays will look so beautiful."

Edith's plan had not been successful as Sybil was grateful to have someone to discuss weddings with as it made her excited about her own. She had been so looking forward to her marriage that she had not given much thought to the actual wedding itself. Before she had not understood why brides put so much effort into one day when it is the lifetime marriage that is so important, but for the first time she was discovering the pleasure of the wedding ceremony where they could publically pronounce their love.

For her part Lavinia was pleased to share ideas with Sybil. Both Mary and Edith were so busy finding suggestions for the wedding that Sybil would want but could not afford that they were not much help. Sybil however was very organised and really helped her arrange her ideas for the wedding. By the afternoon Lavinia's wedding was taking shape as secretly was Sybil's, though she wished she had a firmer idea of what Tom would like. As they had planned to elope there had been no plans about a wedding ceremony and she would like it to be a joint decision. They had not had time to discuss the future so she did not know even where the wedding would be or who would be attending. She knew she needed to speak to Tom about this.

"Branson has brought the car round for you Miss Swire." Carson's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You're not going already?" Edith protested surprised.

"I'm afraid it makes sense for me to leave now so Branson can drive Mrs Crawley to the hospital." Lavinia apologised.

"I need to go there too." Sybil spoke up. "I have some matters to discuss with Dr Carson."

Not thinking of a way to stop Sybil her sisters watched regretfully as the two left the room.

"Congratulations" Mary muttered sarcastically to Edith. "You have managed to get her excited about weddings just before she goes to see her fiancé."

* * *

**Next chapter will have Sybil and Tom together. I would really appreciate any reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who viewed!**

* * *

Feeling rather flustered Tom arrived outside Downton Abbey for Miss Swire to appear. He had been so engrossed in his article that he was almost late in collecting the car. Having hurriedly thrown on his jacket and hat he had rushed to the car and only pulled up a couple of minutes late. When the front door opened he stepped out of the car and was surprised to see his fiancé just behind Miss Swire. He loved her cheeky grin as he helped her in and wondered what had happened to put her in such good spirits.

"Thank you so much for all your help." Lavinia said as Branson started to drive away making him wonder what Sybil had been helping her with.

"There's no need to thank me I enjoyed it." she assured her before noticing Tom raising his eyebrows in the mirror. For a moment she toyed with the idea of keeping him guessing but her excitement won and so she continued. "Wedding planning can be so much fun." It seemed strange to Sybil that the rest of her family never considered that the chauffeur can hear every word that is spoken in the car. She had realised though and the two would often convey their thoughts by simple glances in the mirror.

"I'm very pleased to be able to picture how Downton will look for the reception." Lavinia continued oblivious to the secret glances.

"And the ceremony itself is taking shape." Sybil added. "I'm so glad you're using Mendelssohn's Wedding March." She finished her comment looking straight in the mirror and was relieved to see a small nod of agreement from Tom.

"I think the ceremony is the easiest part to plan." Lavinia confided. "It's the reception that's so complicated. For a start just getting from the church to the reception."

"Your idea of the carriage will be so romantic." Sybil reassured her, but when she looked in the mirror she saw Tom give a small shudder which made her fight to retain her composure. Of course Tom would prefer to leave by car- he never could understand why anyone would use a horse when they had a car.

"I'm so grateful that you can lend us the carriage."

"It will be good to see it used again, besides it is far more special than just a car." She continued wanting to tease Tom.

"Though I think you said the carriage is open and I'm worried about the weather." Lavinia fretted. "And that would also affect the dress when I walk to the church."

"What design are you having for the dress?" Sybil asked realising they had not spoken about it yet. Eager to show it off Lavinia reached into her pocket where she had a sketch of the design.

"This will suit you perfectly." Sybil told her loving the elegant simple lines of the dress. "Who designed it?"

"Actually it's an idea I've had since I was a child." She explained. "When I was young I used to love planning my wedding. Did you never do that?"

"I didn't." Sybil confessed.

"But surely you must have some idea of your wedding dress." She pushed surprised. Tom leant slightly back indicating that he wanted to hear, but Sybil had no intention of letting him find out.

"Actually I'm not sure what style dress I'd have." She said to avoid further questions, but Lavinia would not give up so easily.

"You must have some preferences."

"Not really, but it's your wedding we're planning and we still haven't discussed the shoes you'll be wearing."

Thankfully they spoke about accessories until they arrived at the Crawley's house and they said their goodbyes.

"A carriage romantic?" Tom questioned as soon as Lavinia was out of earshot.

"They are!" She protested.

"And I thought I was marrying a progressive!" Tom teased pretending to be shocked.

"It was all a ploy to snare you Mr Branson." She responded. "I only want the vote so I can vote conservative."

He laughed out loud at the idea and then quickly glanced around to make sure nobody had noticed. This made her remember how little time they had and she spoke quickly.

"Seriously though Tom i'm worried about how much there is for us to plan."

"Can you come to the garage tonight after I've taken the Dowager Countess home?"

"Yes, it's only the family today so it shouldn't be too difficult to get away, though we may be able to talk on the journey back."

"What are you seeing Dr Clarkson about?" he asked interested in the meeting.

"I'm hoping I will be able to work a short while longer." She told him. "I gave in my notice before we eloped, but I'd like some more experience. Though we haven't decided how long we'll still be here."

Seeing Mrs Crawley walk towards them he hurriedly replied "We'll discuss that this evening."

"Sybil dear!" Isobel exclaimed as Branson helped her into the car. "What a lovely surprise!"

"It's been too long" She agreed politely.

"And you're visiting the hospital as well?"

"Yes I need to speak to Dr Clarkson." Then deciding to add more for Tom's sake. "I recently warned him that I was going to leave employment there…" She hurriedly thought up an excuse, "as there is less work now that the war is over. However whilst I am looking for other employment I would like to gain more experience including patients not suffering from war wounds."

"That sounds very sensible." Isobel agreed and they spoke of nursing until the car pulled up outside the hospital. "I won't be long Branson." She assured him as he helped her down.

"Could you wait for me too please?" Sybil asked as he handed her down, their touch lingering for slightly longer than appropriate.

With both ladies busy Branson leaned against the car as he thought. There was so much they needed to plan that they had not properly considered. Originally their plan had been to elope and then move to Ireland where they would both find work, but that had changed now. For a start he needed to let his family know of the changed arrival date, but he still didn't know when that would be. As to his job he very much doubted he would get a reference so he hoped his experience of writing articles would help him. For Sybil some more experience would be very useful when she applied and he was sure Dr Clarkson would give her a superb reference.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Mrs Crawley return much sooner than expected. He hurriedly stood to attention trying to hide his disappointment that Sybil had not come to the car first.

When Sybil did return he knew immediately that something was wrong as her fast pace betrayed her anger. She stormed towards them and climbed straight in without Tom's help- clearly in an independent mood.

Not being able to ask the questions he dearly wanted to he asked simply "Where to?"

"Downton Abbey" Isobel replied making both their hearts sink. "I need to go there too."

As they began the drive home Sybil stared out of the window her mood changing between anger and sadness which made Tom feel increasingly worried and helpless and Isobel feel increasingly curious.

"Sybil I hope you don't mind my asking, but you don't seem quite yourself." Isobel finally queried as they neared the house. "Are you quite alright?"

"Why does the world have to be so unfair?" She exclaimed angrily. "I've been working as a nurse for about two years now, but apparently I am less qualified than a man!"

"Aah" Isobel understood what had happened. As the troops began to return from the war they were taking back their old jobs. "How long are you able to stay working there for?"

"Only a few weeks." She responded which made Tom wonder why she was so upset. They were after all moving to Ireland in a few weeks and whilst he was angry that women were being forced aside after their hard work he didn't think it would affect her this much- she looked close to tears.

"You can apply for jobs elsewhere." Isobel tried to encourage her. "I understand the Downton hospital is laying off more nurses than most..."

"But only for a time." Sybil interrupted in despair. "The only contract I can get now will end on marriage." Then as if she was still processing the shocking thought repeated, "I cannot work as a nurse when I'm married!"

Tom parked the car quickly and moved to help them both down wishing he could give her some comfort. The best he could do was to hold her hand tightly as he helped her down as she had gone slightly shaky. As their eyes met he felt a lump in his throat when he saw how hopeless she looked- something he never thought he'd see from her.

"Tonight" he whispered quietly almost as a promise that he could be there for her then and would devote his time to her happiness just as he had vowed. She gave a small nod wanting nothing more than to be able to speak to him about this, but knowing they had to wait. Instead she listened to Isobel's platitudes as they went into the house.

* * *

**Next chapter will bring in more characters and Mary makes another attempt to break them up. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter's abit longer than usual as I kept wanting to add more! I apologise for changing the order of events slightly by making Thomas become a footman again abit earlier so that I can use him in this chapter. Again I don't own anything.**

* * *

Sybil tried hard to be cheerful at dinner, but she could not fool her mother.

"Sybil dear, you seem upset." Cora commented. "Are you quite alright?"

She hesitated not sure what to say to her mother and in the pause Edith asked, "Did something happen at the hospital?"

"Actually it did." Sybil confirmed deciding to be truthful about this. "Apparently soon I need to stop working as a nurse."

"Were you not planning to anyway?" Cora asked surprised by this. "I would have thought less nurses were required now the war is over."

"Some less." Sybil confirmed. "But there are still many injured soldiers and with talk of a flu outbreak there's still a lot of work. The reason I have to leave is that the jobs are returning to the men."

"And quite right!" Violet exclaimed. "These heroes have returned from war and you expect them to find themselves unemployed?"

"So it doesn't matter if the women are unemployed so long as the men are happy?" Sybil was unable to keep the sarcasm out of her voice which upset her father.

"Kindly do not use that tone with your grandmother!" he reprimanded, then trying to bring her to sense added "surely you can see that it's for the greater good? It means there can be one person from each family earning a wage."

Sybil hated the patronising tone her family used with her as if she were too naïve understand political matters. "But what about single women? War widows?" She pressed.

"Then let them take your job." Mary suggested sharply.

"She's right Sybil." Cora agreed. "You have no need of the money and you shouldn't deny others of a wage."

"Certainly she shouldn't work." Violet added as if this settled everything. "It is not suitable for a lady of her position." How Sybil dearly wanted to tell her of what her position would soon be! "You will marry and then your husband will provide for you."

"What if I don't want that?" She protested.

"Then you will never find a husband!" Violet told her making Sybil bite her lip to not reply.

"I think we've had quite enough of this discussion." Cora cut in before starting up a conversation with Edith about an upcoming tea party.

Sybil spent the rest of the conversation not saying much. It wasn't that she didn't care for the poor men having to adjust from life in the trenches, of course she did, but she also felt for all the women now out of work. Hadn't they played a part in the war effort too? And now they were expected to adjust to the life they'd had before the war as second class citizens after getting a taste of freedom. She reflected too on her own marriage- one she had always seen as between two working people. Their whole relationship had first started with Tom giving her those pamphlets on women's' rights and it had been agreed that their marriage would be between equals. Yet she struggled to see how this could be when he would have to provide for her whilst she stayed at home. Perhaps she was worrying about her job too much when she should be thinking about her future with the man she loves, but it had been such a shock to her and she desperately wanted to discuss it with Tom. He understood her like nobody else at Downton.

* * *

Tom had been planning to work more on his article in the evening, but his thoughts kept drifting to Sybil and the hopeless look he had seen in her eyes. He so wanted to comfort her, but knew he would have to be patient. After glancing at the clock for the third time in five minutes he put on his jacket and decided to go to the Servants' Hall while he waited, as though his presence in the same house could be of some support to her.

"I hope you're not looking for free food." Miss O'Brien told him as soon as he walked in.

Unable to hold back a smile he assured her he was not and found the newspaper that Mr Carson usually saved for him.

Coming down the stairs Thomas proclaimed, "Lady Sybil's been a naughty girl again."

"What's she done?" Daisy asked.

"That's none of our business." Mrs Hughes announced sternly, so Thomas collected his next tray and left the room.

Tom's first thought was that their relationship had been discovered but he instantly dismissed that idea- he would have been called for by now. Instead she must be in trouble for wanting to continue working and he hoped she was coping with the argument that was surely taking place. Whilst he did not doubt her debating skills he knew she was embarrassed when told off in public. Hoping the subject would be forgotten he returned to his paper.

Unfortunately when Thomas returned Mrs Hughes had gone so Daisy took the opportunity to question him. "Why's Lady Sybil in trouble?"

"She wants to carry on with her nursing." Thomas replied in a stage whisper.

"Why would she want that?" Daisy asked confused, "I'd rather go to parties wearing beautiful dresses than work long hours in a hospital."

"She's always been a strange one." Miss O'Brien added. Anna glanced at Tom to make sure he was alright, but he was managing to appear disinterested in the conversation.

"And that's not the worst of it…" Thomas paused for dramatic effect making Daisy move closer. "She wants to work after she's married!"

"She must be mad." Daisy decided.

"Has she no decency?" Miss O'Brien asked shocked, "it's shameful to work when you are married."

"Wouldn't you like to be able to do both?" Anna challenged her.

"When I do something I do it well." She responded. "How can a woman be a good wife if she's spending all her time working? No man would want that!"

"That's not true." Tom spoke up, unable to stay quiet for any longer. "Some men would be happy to have a wife who worked."

"I know you go to all those political rallies, but surely that's going too far!" Thomas said surprised.

"Not at all." Tom replied. "I think it shows determination and drive in a woman to want both."

"Anyway what he thinks doesn't matter." Miss O'Brien reminded them making Tom want to reply that it did matter, that someone like Sybil could love someone like him but he kept quiet as she continued. "Will any of those peers want to marry a working lady?"

"Doubtful" Thomas agreed. "Lady Sybil…"

"Are you still discussing that?" Mrs Hughes interrupted entering the room. "Daisy go and help Mrs Patmore and I do not wish to hear any more on this subject from any of you."

* * *

It was a while after Violet had left when Mary noticed Sybil looking very on edge. Her eyes kept glancing at the clock until she finally excused herself and Mary decided to follow. Trailing her sister she was annoyed but not surprised to see her going to the garage and she hurried to catch up with her.

"How are you my love?" Tom asked as soon as Sybil walked in the door.

"I've felt better." She admitted. "It all seems so unfair. Why must I give up my job to get married?"

"You might not have to." He hurriedly assured her. "This may be happening in England, but it will be different in Ireland. There's a war going to happen and when it does they'll be plenty of work. And times are changing, maybe not as quickly as we'd like but it won't be like this forever."

"Tom I know I don't express my feelings very often."

"You're very new to it." Tom interrupted with a smile.

"But I want to say how lucky I am to have you." She continued earnestly. "How many men would truly support their wives in something like this? You always care so much about me and I don't always express how much I love you back."

"I'd say leaving your whole life for me is a pretty good sign." He reminded her as he drew her into a hug. Sybil had been longing for the contact all evening and couldn't resist leaning in to brush her lips across his. He quickly responded by deepening the kiss and tightening his arms around her waist.

"Sybil." Mary's voice cut across the room making the pair jump apart. "Can I speak to you… alone?"

Sybil looked between the two making Tom give her a quick nod to reassure her he was alright with it, then catching Mary's look he realised he was the one who had to leave.

"I'll be outside." He announced with a smile to Sybil and a nod to Lady Mary.

"What is it?" Sybil asked unceremoniously.

"I'm only trying to help you." Mary replied offended by her sister's tone. "You're not letting yourself think this through."

"What do you think I've been doing for the last couple of years?" Sybil replied incredulously. She had been unable to stop examining her feelings since Tom's announcement in York.

"Clearly you've let him persuade you that you love him..."

"I know I do!" She interrupted passionately.

"So all I'm asking you to do is to have some space from Branson to think this over. Don't see him for a few weeks and properly consider your feelings." Then seeing her sister was about to protest she played her trump card. "If you can't do this for me, how can I keep your secret for you?"

Sybil gasped in shock. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"Yes I believe I am." Mary was unashamed. "Either stop seeing Branson for a few weeks or I will tell Papa about your plans before you are ready to leave." After giving her threat she turned and left before Sybil could respond.

Once Mary had gone Branson returned to the garage to find Sybil looking thoughtful.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I've just been blackmailed. " She replied still slightly shocked at what Mary had done. "Apparently we're forbidden to see each other so that I can _think clearly_" Her tone showed quite obviously what she thought of this idea, "Or she'll give us away to papa." Then she pointed out, "there's too much to plan for us to allow my parents to know about us now."

"We will have to let Lady Mary keep us apart for a short time." Tom agreed reluctantly, angry that he could see no way out of it. "Though she can't stop us seeing each other at all." He pointed out. "I've still got to drive you to the hospital."

"She's always been good at scheming." Sybil sighed. "Who knows what she'll manage to do?"

A silence fell between the two and Tom stepped forward to wrap his arms around her. Sybil leant her head on his shoulder aware that they would not get a chance to be alone together for a while.

"I've been wanting to ask you about the wedding." Sybil finally said. "Where do we want to get married, here or Dublin?"

"I think it will have to be Dublin." Tom replied gently. Although he didn't elaborate she knew what he was thinking: it was unlikely her family would want to attend her wedding. She stepped back breaking the contact between them and looked down trying to get control of her feelings, but struggled. It was very different to choose not to invite her family by eloping and them actively choosing not to come. Noticing her upset Tom added "it will be harder for my family to travel to Downton as they don't have much time off from their jobs." Sybil nodded pleased he had given her another reason to wed in Dublin that wasn't so upsetting. She also realised his family would struggle to afford the trip to England, but did not voice it for his sake.

"Could you ask your family about ideas for a church?" She asked. "We can decide the other details later."

"I will." He promised. "It might be best to wait until we've heard back from them before we decide when to leave. We still have some things to plan."

Together they decided what they would both do until they could see each other again: Sybil would gain more experience as a nurse and start preparing to leave; Tom would get try to get some articles published and write to his mother about the new arrangements. He would also ask her to find out about nursing opportunities in Dublin.

Finally Sybil had to leave knowing that Mary would cause trouble if she was not back soon. They shared a lingering kiss each reluctant to part, but Sybil eventually drew back.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied with a smile before she turned and went back to the house.

* * *

**I'd be very grateful for any reviews as I don't know how interested people are in it. I can either concentrate on this story or write others at the same time which will make this one slower to upload. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I had the chapter after this written but I realised it didn't work so well without writing something in between. There's not much action in this but I wanted to explore their thoughts abit more.**

* * *

Mary knew that her threat may stop Sybil and Branson meeting in private but it couldn't stop him driving her. She thought about it as she walked back to the house and as she went through the front door she had an idea which sent her hurrying to find her father.

"Papa, can I have a word with you?" She asked after finding him in the library.

"Of course." He replied, "Is it serious?"

"It might be." Her response worried him. "I have heard news of a series of speeches in Ripon sometime in the next few weeks. Apparently the war has led to people having _new ideas_." Her tone made it obvious she was speaking about socialism. "I'm rather worried that Sybil will try to attend pretending that she is going somewhere else."

Robert immediately remembered the rally five years before and what had happened to Sybil then. "I won't allow it!" He declared.

"But how can we stop her?" Mary sighed knowing what her father's answer would be.

"We must simply ensure she has an escort when she goes out. I don't trust that idiot Branson so if she does need to go to the hospital by herself I can ask Edith to drive her. Do you think she'd object?"

"Not at all." Mary hurriedly confirmed, "I know Edith misses her driving. I'll speak to her tonight, but I know she'll agree."

"That's settled then. I'll speak to Sybil in the morning."

* * *

The next morning Carson appeared at Tom's cottage which worried him- usually he sent somebody else to pass messages. He was even more concerned when he learnt he had been summoned to Lord Grantham's library at once. Pausing to pick up his hat and ensure he looked presentable he walked to the house his mind imagining what was about to happen. In every scenario Lord Grantham had discovered his plans to marry Sybil and he would be dismissed.

"The chauffeur is here." Carson introduced him as he stepped inside the library.

"Branson I have some concerns about my daughter." Robert began and Tom was shocked by the calm way he spoke. Wondering why he seemed only mildly annoyed he hoped this was not about their elopement.

"Concerns, my Lord?" He hesitantly replied.

"I have reason to believe Lady Sybil is hoping to attend the rallies in Ripon." Relief rushed through him at this answer: Lord Grantham didn't know.

"She hasn't asked me to drive her there. If she does should I refuse?" Although Tom had spoken with his Lordship before this time it felt different, as if he were an actor trying to play the part of chauffeur. He found himself wondering if anything he said hinted that he would soon be his lordship's son-in-law.

"I'm afraid I don't trust you enough for that. Based on past experiences I do not want you driving her alone until these rallies are over." Robert's words made him bristle as he would never do anything to put Sybil in danger. If he gave his word not to take Sybil to the rallies he would keep it.

Yet all he could do was reply "yes milord." Trying to keep the bitterness out of his tone.

* * *

It was a week after Mary's interference and Sybil had only left Downton to go to the hospital. Every day she was hopeful that somehow it would be Tom driving her, but Edith was determined to keep them apart. Outwardly she was delighted at the chance to drive, but Sybil knew her real motives and it led to a cold atmosphere. It made her wonder if it always took so long to drive to the hospital but she knew it was the precious time alone with Tom that usually made the time pass so quickly. It was so absurd she reflected that they had been separated many times when she had gone to London and York for much longer than this, yet one week of being separated and she was desperate to see him. However it was different now that they had both spoken of their love for each other and their time was even more precious as they discussed their future together. She wanted to make up for all the lost time when she had been too worried about leaving everything for him to admit her feelings.

Moreover she was a different person now that the war was over. Even before she had had different ideals to her family, but now it sometimes felt like they were from another world. Every conversation reminded her that they were returning to life as it was in the old days and she hated the vacuous subjects she was made to discuss. Tom was always the one who had agreed with her and now more than ever she wanted to go to the garage and have a proper conversation with him. Instead she hadn't been allowed to see him for days.

* * *

After a week of not seeing his fiancé Branson was missing her. He spent his spare time writing articles and sending them to papers in the hope of getting them published, but found he really missed having her there to talk through ideas with. In order to write them well he needed to borrow some books from Lord Grantham's library and always took his time wondering if he would see her. He even started taking books he knew he would not need just so that he could return them soon. Of course he always tried to justify their use to himself but deep down he knew what a lovesick fool he was. When he was being rational he knew that if by some small chance they were both in the library at the same time he would not be permitted to speak to her, but part of him just wanted to see her and perhaps even share a small smile. He had been waiting so many years for her that he struggled to believe it had really happened and needed the reassurance that only seeing her could give.

* * *

"Aah Sybil dear." Cora called seeing her coming down the stairs on her first day off. "I'm about to go into the village, would you like to join me?" Sybil eagerly accepted pleased that she would see Tom again and longing for some contact with him- even if it was just the brief moment when he helped her into the car- anything to have some assurance of his presence.

"Carson, will you ask Branson to bring the car round?" Cora asked him but before he could reply Mary walked towards them saying, "I'm sorry mama, I've just sent him to take Lavinia to the station. She's going to London for a few days."

"It wasn't important." Cora reassured her. "I can go tomorrow. Sorry Sybil." She apologised to Sybil who was working the next day."

"No matter." She replied in what she hoped was a light tone but inside she was disappointed and she carefully avoided looking at Mary not wanting to see her smug expression.

* * *

**Please review as they always inspire me to write more. Next chapter sees Sybil and Tom meeting again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've decided to update this story more slowly as alot of details about their life in Ireland will hopefully become clear in Series 3 and I don't want to go too AU. This chapter was my favourite to write so far so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

After nearly two weeks of Sybil struggling to think how she could see Tom the opportunity finally arose. Mary expressed her desire to have a new dress for Matthew and Lavinia's wedding and Sybil eagerly followed suit and suggested the next day knowing her mother would not be free to accompany them. Seeing the look in Sybil's eyes Mary asked if Edith would like to drive them and she readily agreed.

Robert looked up shocked at this: whilst he allowed Edith to drive Sybil to the hospital he did not want his daughters driving themselves into Ripon when he hired a chauffeur for that very job. He proceeded to explain to his daughters what was expected of ladies in their position until tired of his speech and realising he was right about keeping up appearances they agreed that Branson would drive them.

"In that case I shall inform Branson." Mary announced to the room and left before Sybil could offer.

* * *

At the sound of footsteps approaching Branson looked to the doorway of the garage in hope, but hid his disappointment as he saw it was only Lady Mary.

"Branson can you drive us into Ripon at 10 tomorrow?" She asked though they both knew it was more of an order than a request.

"I have to drive Lady Grantham to the Dowager House at 10." He started to reply, but was interrupted.

"It's all been arranged. You can take us all to the Dowager House for Mama and then drive the rest of us to Ripon."

"Yes milady." Branson replied daring to hope that Sybil would be among the party.

* * *

The next morning Branson received a letter from his mother which caused some mixed emotions. It began by asking if he had thoroughly considered his decision:

_My dear boy I must ask you to think very carefully about marrying this lady. Remember she is used to a life of luxury which you will be unable to provide for her, whilst she will be unskilled in running your household in the way I would expect of my future daughter-in-law. Though if she is eager I can try to teach her, but are you sure she will not baulk at hard work? I do think you are both being very foolish as you will drive both of your families apart. Your Uncle Seamus has never been able to forgive the English after the death of his son and will not take your marriage well whilst her family will probably disown her. Please believe me when I say I only want to ensure your happiness and if you truly love Lady Sybil then I wish you every happiness, but you must consider the effecst of your actions._

He knew his mother would thoroughly support his marriage and was only looking out for him, but it still hurt to read her words about Sybil. Immediately he began to write a reply detailing the effort she had put into her nursing and assuring his mother of their love. The rest of her letter had answered some of his questions including information of a hospital in Dublin that was being extended so would be looking for new nurses. Eager to tell Sybil he put the letter in his jacket pocket hoping that she was one of the party going to Ripon. Even if she were he doubted they would have the opportunity to speak, but he hoped he would somehow be able to pass on the news.

* * *

As the family walked down the steps to the car Sybil could not contain her smile as she finally saw Tom again and was annoyed that after so long she now had to ignore him. Only able to share a quick secretive smile Branson opened the car door and helped Lady Grantham in followed by Mary who had stepped in front of Sybil to sit next to her mother. Edith quickly caught on and sat opposite Cora in the seat closest to Branson so Sybil would not be able to see Branson or be near him.

As Cora was distracted talking to Edith, Sybil took the opportunity to mutter "how subtle" to Tom. He gave a wry smile back and squeezed her hand enjoying the physical contact however short as he helped her into the car. In order not to be heard he only replied "Yes milady" and the look in her eyes spoke volumes. She hated it when he had to use her title rather than just her name.

On the way to the Dowager house Cora reminded her daughters of the importance of the dresses.

"Now don't worry about the cost of these dresses" she stressed to Edith and Sybil. "I have invited some suitable young men to the wedding and I want them to be impressed."

"I'm sure Edith will be trying her best as always- much good that it does her. Perhaps it will make up for Sybil's lack of enthusiasm." Mary's upset at Matthew's wedding was making her remarks more cutting than usual.

"I am sure she will be enthusiastic when she meets some of the men I have invited." Cora replied hoping to attract Sybil's interest. Cora then proceeded to exalt various gentlemen paying special attention to the size of their estates and how much they had in common with Sybil (though she very much doubted it). Neither Branson nor Sybil were enjoying the conversation so she tried to finish it quickly.

"Who have you invited for Edith to meet?" She asked. Cora hesitated and it was clear she had overlooked her middle daughter. Thankfully for the secret lovers Edith's protests and Cora's platitudes lasted the remainder of the journey and saved them anymore painful discussions about Sybil's marriage prospects.

As Branson helped Lady Grantham out of the car Sybil mimed an exaggerated sigh of relief behind Cora's back making him look away quickly to avoid laughing.

"Sybil darling." Mary warned her "we are going to drive through public roads. You must behave accordingly."

"I just find the pretence so hard." She replied.

"If you found someone from your own class you would not have to pretend." Edith pointed out as Branson got back in the car. "You should seriously consider looking for a husband at the wedding. Didn't she say one was in the Royal Medical Corps? That should give you plenty to talk about."

Branson's hands gripped the steering wheel as he drove away. It was not his place to join in the conversation, yet it was torture to hear his fiancé being persuaded to marry somebody else.

"And what a wonderful life we would have together." Sybil replied sarcastically. "He can carry on with his career whilst I have his children and host garden parties? You know I want more than that from life."

"But he could support you." Mary added "even if you did want to do some work he could keep you secure. You have grown accustomed to having so much and he could keep you in that lifestyle."

Sybil was beginning to find the atmosphere in the car rather suffocating. "That's not important to me. You make it sound as if my job is nothing more than some fun hobby, but it's real. I want- no I need to be useful. Furthermore I want a husband who will respect me and my decision to work."

"Darling, darling I just want you to see things clearly." Mary tried to comfort her, but Sybil had had enough. It was always Tom she turned to at times like this being the one person she knew who shared the same ideals as her. She hated that he was so close and yet she was forbidden to speak with him. She also worried about how he was finding the conversation.

"I think it rather cruel that we are speaking of this here of all places." She told her sisters. "You cannot change my mind so I would suggest you stop trying."

Realising it was a hopeless case Edith changed the conversation to the wedding for the rest of the journey which gradually eased the tension in the car.

Even so Branson was relieved when they reached Ripon. He parked outside the dress maker's shop and opened the door to help the sisters out. Sybil stepped down first whispering "I am so sorry about that."

"No harm done." He replied giving her a quick smile before Mary cleared her throat reminding them that they were still holding hands. As he helped Mary and Edith down Sybil made arrangements for where they would meet him.

* * *

During the next hour Branson did some shopping of his own. He could not afford to buy much as most of his money was being saved for the journey back to Ireland and their new life there. However he did buy an Irish newspaper wanting to know what was happening there. Although he kept up to date on world news with the servant's paper he found any articles about Ireland too biased and they did not give all the facts. To discover what was truly happening he needed to read it from an Irish paper and so he leant against the car and began to read about his homeland.

Having ordered their outfits the sisters made their way back to the car and as soon as she saw Tom Sybil knew he was upset. The others did not notice anything, but Sybil could tell from the set of his shoulders and the look in his eyes that something was wrong. Hearing their approach he moved to stand formally beside the car.

"Tom what happened?" Sybil asked concerned reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"Sybil is this really appropriate?" Mary asked. "Anyone might see us."

Glancing around the empty lane Sybil responded "there's nobody here to see us."

"She's right my love." Tom replied. "News travels fast and you would rather your parents found out from you. We can talk later" Reluctantly Sybil agreed and climbed into the car.

The conversation on the way back was rather stilted and kept lapsing into silence as the sisters tried to avoid annoying each other- which proved difficult. In one particularly long pause Tom decided he wanted Sybil to know what had upset him. It was the silence that was getting to him which contrasted so much with his own easy conversations with his fiancé. Hearing her sisters struggle to speak with her made him wish even more that he could be the one permitted to talk to her. She was the only person in Downton who shared his political views and he felt the strain of not being able to converse with her. The least he could do was to let her know what was troubling him and so he picked up the newspaper beside him and handed it wordlessly to Sybil who was sitting behind him.

She was grateful for the distraction as she too was wishing that she could speak with her fiancé. Looking down she saw the paper was open on an article outlining the political state of Ireland and she could see that a hard fight was ahead and knew Tom was longing to join it.

She waited until the car was starting down the drive to Downton but was too far away from any buildings to be seen.

"Tom can you stop the car please?" She asked to the surprise of everyone. Before anyone could react she had climbed out of the car and was making her way to sit next to Tom who hurriedly helped her up.

"It looks pretty awful" She commentated knowing Tom was worried about the situation. "I understand that you want to get there quickly. We can leave very soon."

"No." Branson interrupted quickly. "I think you should stay for your cousin's wedding or you'll always regret it."

"We're not that close." She assured him. "I'd rather you could get back to Ireland soon."

"Dear God!" Mary exclaimed from the back seat where she had picked up the paper. "This is what you want to take her to?" Not being interested in politics she had no idea of the struggle for Irish Independence and the violence it was causing. "If you truly loved her would you want her to experience this?"

"With respect milady the paper is sensationalising the situation. Not everywhere is experiencing the same level of violence and I would never do anything to put Sybil in danger."

Mary raised her eyebrows at both his statement and his familiar address of Sybil. "And I suppose the count was no danger to _Lady_ Sybil."

Struggling to control his anger he steadily replied, "That was entirely her own decision just as this is. Whilst I will try to protect her I will always respect her choices." Though he did not say anymore Mary knew how he wanted to finish: that she was not respecting her sister's choices. Before she could respond Edith laid a hand on her arm. Witnessing Sybil and Branson together had reminded her of another intimate moment she had once had. Of all places it had been in a barn with a farmer and occasionally she thought back to what it had been like. She could see that Branson was right for her sister and in that moment wondered if she was right to try to deprive her sister of her chance of love.

"We ought to continue." She said to finish the confrontation. "I don't want anyone to worry about where we are."

"I will come and see you this evening." Sybil promised Tom moved by what he had said. He reached out and took her hand and began to remove her glove noticing how her breath hitched at the contact. Taking the second glove he responded "you seem to have left your gloves in the car. I hope you come to find them later." Smiling at this Sybil kissed him on the cheek before returning to her seat in the back of the car. The warning glance she gave her sisters showed they could not stop her evening trip to the garage.

As Tom pulled up in front of the house they had both returned to their roles. To all who looked from the house the chauffeur was merely handing the three ladies down from the car, but the secretive smile of the youngest daughter spoke of their anticipation of their evening meeting.

* * *

**Please review! Next chapter will be their evening meeting.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews- they inspire me to write more.**

* * *

Tom had no real work to do to the car so he read more of the newspaper whilst waiting for Sybil. At the sound of her footsteps he looked up to see her standing in the doorway to the garage.

"I seem to have mislaid my gloves." She said smiling mischievously "have I by any chance left them in the car?"

"I will have a look for you milady" he replied, playfully using her title which made her giggle. Opening the car door he made a show of looking in the back seat.

"I cannot find them milady" He told her regretfully.

"Oh dear Branson." She admonished. "Perhaps you should look in the front seat of the car."

"And why might her ladyship's gloves be there?" He questioned. "It looks like she is having a dalliance with the chauffer."

"I should certainly hope so!" Sybil retorted. At this Tom smiled at her and retrieved the gloves from the car. As Sybil reached for them he deftly moved the gloves behind his back and with the other arm pulled her close to him. Leaning down Tom kissed her, but unknown to him her hand was sneaking round his back until she snatched the gloves from him. Laughing Tom tried to catch them back which resorted in a chase around the garage, but Sybil managed to escape by climbing into the backseat of the car and putting the gloves on.

Their laughing was interrupted by a noise outside making them both freeze. After waiting a short time trying to listen they concluded there was nobody there.

"We should probably talk about more serious matters." Tom spoke at last not wanting to run the risk of discovery by having her there too long.

"Before we got engaged we could spend much more time together." Sybil sighed. "But I do so want my parents to find out from us and it ought to be soon so we can move to Ireland quickly."

Climbing up beside her he warned "It would be best to stay a little longer. The journey back will be quite expensive, as will setting up our home. I would like to have a few more weeks' wages before we go."

"We will have my money too." Sybil reminded him.

"Your father's money." Tom corrected her sharply. "Which I will not accept a penny of."

"My money." She retorted angrily. "My wages from my nursing. Or do you refuse to accept those too?"

"I promised you that I would support you and I keep my promises."

"But what about me?" She replied bitterly. "Am I not allowed to contribute anything? You talk about woman's rights yet you expect me to meekly let you pay for everything! What is the use of my earning a living?"

"I'm so sorry my love." Tom spoke sheepishly. "I hadn't thought about it like that. I have always been brought up with the belief that I should provide for my wife, but I did not consider your feelings. I promised you a partnership of equals and so you shall have it. We will use your wages too."

"Thank you." Sybil replied leaning in to kiss his cheek then she rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, both completely at ease with each other's presence.

"I want to use this time well." Sybil finally thought out loud. "I'm about to enter a new life and I want to be prepared for it."

"I know you'll manage it brilliantly." Tom reassured her. "And my mother has offered to help you."

"You've heard back from her?" Sybil sat up excited. "What else did she say?"

"That there is a hospital in Dublin that is expanding so will be looking for new nurses in a couple of months." He loved Sybil's smile at this news. "She also wrote that you can live with her until we are married, I will stay with my brother."

"So she approves of our marriage?" Sybil pressed eager for more news, but her face fell at Tom's hesitation.

"My Ma thinks we are being rather foolish as she is worried about the effect it will have on our families, but I know she will support us." He replied honestly.

Sybil knew there was something else he was not telling her. "That's not all she's worried about is it? She's worried about having a lazy upper-class daughter-in-law."

"That's only because she hasn't met you." Tom promised. "When she does she'll see how capable you are at anything you set your mind to."

"Nevertheless I would like to have more cooking lessons from Mrs Patmore. I only learnt the basics before." Then she added, "That's if you're sure we can stay at Downton for long enough?"

"I am." He confirmed. "I want us both to be ready when we leave and to try and get some articles published first."

"Well I'm sure that won't take you long." She declared knowing how good a journalist Tom would be.

Her simple acceptance of his ambitions- and that she was the only one who supported him- reminded Tom yet again of how lucky he was to be marrying such an amazing woman. He pressed a grateful kiss to her lips but their separation had only made their desire increase and soon the kiss became quite heated. Sybil's hands moved up to his hair and as she pressed her body against his it took all of Tom's willpower to step back.

She looked confused and slightly hurt so he explained panting, "If we kept going I might not have kept my promise of just kissing." A blush spread over Sybil's cheeks at this which only made the desire to hold her again stronger, but then Sybil's eyes focussed on something behind him and he became alert.

She had noticed a figure coming towards the garage and quickly climbed out of the car with him following her so they were standing more respectfully.

"Thank you Branson" She spoke loudly to give him warning. "I'll try not to forget my gloves again."

"Very good milady." He responded dutifully having guessed already what had happened. Just as Sybil left the garage Thomas entered.

"What was Lady Sybil doing in the garage?" Thomas asked sounding suspicious. Yet Branson knew this was an act: Thomas did not really suspect anything he just liked to make people rise to the bait and Branson was not going to give him that pleasure.

"She left her gloves in the car." He replied nonchalantly as he picked up his paper from the back seat of the car.

"Seems unusual for a lady to retrieve them herself." Thomas observed.

"Since when has Lady Sybil followed convention?" Branson responded.

Seeing he was getting nowhere Thomas returned to the purpose of his visit, "Carson wants me to tell you that you're to take Lord and Lady Grantham into town tomorrow at 10."

"I'll have the car ready." He replied. As Thomas left Branson reflected on how close it had been. If Sybil had not noticed in time it would have been difficult to explain the situation.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the cooking lessons.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry for the long gap between chapters. Been very busy lately but I try to update faster in future.**

* * *

In preparation for her new life with Tom Sybil knew she would need more experience of cooking and so she went to speak with Mrs Patmore.

"I was wondering if I could have some more cookery lessons from you." She asked politely. "Apparently nurses are being asked to help prepare food for the patients now that hospitals have less staff. If I am to have more work nursing I will need to improve these skills." Inwardly Sybil winced knowing she was explaining herself too much and hoping she didn't sound suspicious. Luckily Mrs Patmore didn't know enough about hospitals to realise this was a lie and agreed she would teach her when she had the time.

"It will be just like old times." Mrs Patmore declared cheerfully.

* * *

At the Servants meal that evening Mr Carson announced that Lady Sybil would be coming down to the kitchens for cooking lessons and that the servants were not to annoy her.

"I thought she'd have given up this scheme by now." Thomas commented. Whilst he liked Lady Sybil he thought the family entering the Servant's Hall was an invasion of their privacy.

"She better not get in our way." Miss O'Brien complained even though Lady Sybil had done no such thing the last time she went to the kitchens. "I've enough to do without helping her."

Tom said nothing but was inwardly glad that Sybil had succeeded. He knew she had asked her mother first so Mr Carson didn't feel compromised and he hoped it was a good sign that Lady Grantham would allow her daughter to try and continue working.

* * *

To avoid suspicion the pair had been staying apart so Tom was looking forward to Sybil's first lesson as he had not seen her for too long. As he wandered into the Servants' Hall- hoping nobody found his day visit odd- he thought back to when he had last watched her cooking. He could not forget her enthusiasm when she made her first cake and how he had silently watched her and imagined the same scene but with only the two of them present. The image it had brought to mind of an easy domesticity as they set up their home together had driven him to propose to her and he could hardly believe that his dream would finally come true. He knew seeing her excitement at her lessons this time would be all the sweeter knowing it was in preparation of their life together.

Thus his heart sank at Mr Carson's words when he entered the Hall.

"Ah Branson, I'm glad to see you. His Lordship wants the motor brought round straight away." As Tom received his instructions he realised he would be away the whole day so would miss Sybil.

Glancing around as she walked to the kitchens Sybil was equally disappointed to see Tom was not present. Perhaps it was selfish of her to assume but she had thought Tom would have come up to the house to see her even if they couldn't talk. Then she berated herself for forgetting he had a job to do.

It was a shock to realise that due to a shortage of supplies she would be helping to cook food that actually needed to be eaten so she could not make any mistakes. Thankfully Mrs Patmore gave her the simplest tasks on the first day to ensure that she had not forgotten her previous lessons and Sybil managed just to pass the test.

Therefore the next day Sybil was given the role of preparing a stew for the Servants and so began the task of chopping vegetables. This job did not require too much thinking and so she became intrigued by her surroundings as it was not often she got the chance to survey the kitchen. In truth she liked the atmosphere downstairs more than upstairs now that all the officers had left. The bustle of activity made her long for the days when she had been so busy and she envied the easy manner the kitchen maids had with each other.

They quietened when Miss O'Brien came in- obviously wary of her- and went to the cupboard to take out a small jar which Sybil assumed must be for cleaning. She was ashamed she did not understand how these things were done and wondered if it would be possible to get lessons on mending clothes too before deciding it was too suspicious. The look Miss O'Brien gave her when she thought Sybil wasn't looking instantly reminded her that she was an intruder into this world and she felt uncomfortable. As O'Brien left Sybil observed the same look being given to someone the other side of the door. Trying to hide the smile of delight at seeing Tom Sybil was strangely pleased to realise they did share something in common here even if it were only their feelings towards O'Brien and hers to them!

Worrying that she was being too obvious Sybil looked back at her work and hoped the blush in her cheeks would appear to be from the heat of the kitchen. Tom knew better however and when she next glanced up he gave her a quick wink unseen by the others and she pretended to concentrate on her work hoping that nobody had noticed.

"Hello Mr Branson." One of the scullery maids spoke up shyly. Bertha was always excited when the chauffeur came into the kitchen as she loved his exotic sounding accent.

"Good afternoon Bertha." He replied politely as he went to the teapot to pour himself a cup of tea- his excuse for being there.

"I'll do that for you!" The maid all but ran to reach the teapot first and eagerly poured it.

Sybil noticed the look Bertha was giving to her fiancé and she could not help the feeling of jealousy rise up inside her. It was ridiculous, she reminded herself, to feel like this when Tom had declared his love for her so many times but she still felt an irrational dislike towards the maid.

"That's very kind of you." Tom thanked Bertha who blushed with the praise, but his eyes did not leave Sybil's' and when she next dared glanced at him he gave a knowing smile. She narrowed her eyes in return realising her jealousy had made him feel smug and she wondered again at how he could be so full of himself.

Just as Tom was reaching into the nearby biscuit tin Mrs Patmore returned and hurried to snatch it away from him, then smacked his hand so he dropped the biscuit back in the tin. Before she could berate him however Mrs Patmore was interrupted by the sound of the telephone ringing and she turned to look at it with shock. Sybil was surprised to see this look reflected on all of the kitchen staff who evidently still did not trust the device. Tom rolled his eyes at her to show that this was not an uncommon response and then moved to answer it as most of the staff were upstairs. On his way he managed to sneak a biscuit from the tin and had taken a bite before the cook had time to complain.

Sybil had to smile at his childish antics and imagined him as a child trying to steal more food from his sibling's plates, but managed to look more serious when Mrs Patmore turned to her complaining, "He's a cheeky one, too quick for my liking." Then realising who she was speaking to hurriedly amended, "But he's a good worker." It struck Sybil as odd that Mrs Patmore should feel the need to defend Tom to her like this and she was struck by a sense of guilt at their deception.

Thankfully she had just finished preparing the vegetables and so had the distraction of finding a pan for the stew and could avoid finding a reply.

* * *

After what felt like hours Sybil had finished her work and she could move the heavy pan from the heat. She wiped her hair away from her forehead feeling it to be damp with sweat whilst her arm was tired from stirring. Was it unusual that she could manage a day's nursing but was exhausted from a couple of hours cooking? Not wanting to look weak in front of the kitchen staff and Mrs Hughes who was discussing menus she hid her tiredness and instead ensured she had tidied away everything she had used.

"Back again?" Mrs Patmore asked and Sybil saw it was Tom she was speaking to.

"I want to let you know that I'm to miss lunch and dinner tomorrow." He warned the cook though his eyes kept flicking to Sybil. She guessed he was as much telling her as the cook.

"I'll make sure to pack you enough food. You can collect it tomorrow morning. Good evening."

Tom hesitated wanting to stay in the kitchen longer but knowing he had been dismissed.

"Good Evening Branson." Sybil spoke up noticing how strange it felt to use his surname now. "I hope I haven't ruined your dinner."

"I don't usually eat in the Servant's Hall, so I'm afraid I won't be able to taste it." He replied guessing what her motive was. "But I very much doubt you've ruined it."

"I'm sure Mrs Hughes wouldn't mind your presence just for this evening."

Mrs Hughes looked between the two of them knowing she couldn't refuse her ladyship. Yet she was uneasy at the relation between them both having guessed Branson's feelings some years ago. It worried her to think that Lady Sybil may feel some friendship towards him but she could not do anything about it.

"You'd be very welcome to dine with us." She told him but gave him a warning look before leaving.

Sensing something in the atmosphere Mrs Patmore changed the subject turning to Sybil and saying "If you'd like another lesson tomorrow I think you're ready to help with the upstairs food. There's a tart I'm making…"

"That's very kind of you Mrs Patmore." Sybil interrupted, "but I'd rather stick with basic meals if you don't mind. The hospital wouldn't be able to afford the fine menu you give us."

"The hospital isn't as poor as you think it is." Tom's words were harsh and Mrs Patmore looked shocked that he would speak to her ladyship in that tone.

"I didn't mean to cause offence… to the hospital." She replied seriously. "Merely that it has more important things to spend its money on. After all it will be setting up a new life … as a post-war hospital. I'm sure it would rather spend the money on a stable future than elegant food."

Tom's slight smile assured her she was forgiven and he replied "You're right of course my lady." But his abrupt departure made Sybil worried he was still upset and she resolved to find a chance to speak to him soon.

Mrs Patmore didn't understand exactly what had happened and it was only later after a certain announcement had been made that she fully grasped what had been said.

* * *

Perhaps he would have been better off eating at his cottage Tom had to admit as he ate the stew his fiancé had made. Then he rebuked himself for such thoughts. True the meal was quite bland and the meat slightly overcooked, but it was a success for someone who had only had a few lessons in her life.

Miss O'Brien coughed and quickly reached for her glass of water obviously showing her feelings for the meal. It was hard for Branson not to defend Sybil's efforts, but he knew he had to appear impartial so he remained silent.

When her act did not get a response she spoke up, "I'm sorry" another cough was added for effect, "I'm just finding the beef abit hard to chew." She glanced across at Thomas with smirk and Tom waited for him to join in but to his surprise he avoided eye contact with her.

"I've had worse hospital food than this." He responded not wanting to speak against Lady Sybil. "This will be a treat for those poor men she's serving."

"But it can't be right to have her ladyship cooking for us." Miss O'Brien continued appealing instead to Mr Carson.

"I have to admit I'm quite uncomfortable with the idea." He conceded, "Though I'm sure there are some who welcome it."

The look Carson gave Tom showed what he thought of his socialist ideas, but Tom could not help but smile at the words and how Carson did not realise just how true they were.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
